


Roll Up The Partition Please

by Harryskiwiposes



Series: The Fuck It List [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: Harry began moving his hips back and forth, throwing his head back, moaning Louis’ name.“Harry, baby. Harry, we only have a few minutes before we get to the hotel.”Harry looked to Louis and raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Challenge accepted.”Or - Louis' getting head. In the back of a limo.





	Roll Up The Partition Please

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Partition" by Beyoncé.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stepped off of the last stair, exiting his private plane and onto Japanese soil. He stretched his arms up over his head and took a deep breath. He had been on the plane for roughly 11 hours and it felt so good, so amazing to be able to finally move around freely, not confined to the small space of the plane.

“Ready, Mr. Styles?” asked the driver who was standing next to the limo, waiting to take Harry to his hotel.

Harry turned towards the man and held out his right hand. “Please, call me Harry.” The driver introduced himself as Kai and shook Harry’s hand.

Harry’s bodyguard, Paul, placed his bags in the trunk of the limo and slammed it closed. “All set, see you at the hotel.”

“Aren’t we riding together?” Harry asked.

“Not this time, but I’ll be close behind.”

Harry didn’t say anything - the touring and travelling and jet lag and different time zones had taken its toll on Harry and he was too exhausted to even question Paul. They had left Sydney that morning and had a few days off before Harry’s next concert. He was looking forward to shutting his phone off (after calling Louis of course) and showering and then climbing into bed and under the covers for the foreseeable future.

He simply shrugged and walked towards Kai, who had opened the back door of the limo for him.

"Hello love."

Sitting in the back seat was Harry's boyfriend. "Lou! Oh my god! Louis!" Harry climbed into the limo and threw his arms around Louis' neck, nuzzling into it. He breathed in Louis' scent and straddled his lap. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

Louis grabbed onto Harry's hips, pulling him in close as the limo driver closed the door and made his way to the front of the car. "I missed you."

“But what about -“ Harry started to ask.

Louis interrupted him. “What about nothing. I missed you and I hope that you missed me and I just wanted to see my favorite boy. Nothing else matters, I just wanted to see you. I can always get on that plane out there if you’re not happy to see me.”

Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck and looked at him. “No, no no! Of course I missed you. I miss you every minute we’re apart. I am so incredibly happy to see you.”

“Show me.”

Harry’s lip curled into a smirk. He leaned down and joined their lips together for the first time in almost 2 weeks. Harry kept the kiss chaste, just their lips touching.

Harry pulled back from the kiss as the driver started the limo. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hips a little tighter as the car pulled out of the airport.

Harry looked at Louis, who gave him a nod and smile. Harry joined their lips once again, opening his mouth slightly, letting Louis slip his tongue inside. Louis felt Harry’s fingers running through his hair, grabbing the nape of his neck.

Louis broke their kiss and began kissing down Harry’s jawline to his neck. He nipped at Harry’s neck, marking what was his, letting the world know that this beautiful boy belonged to him. Only him. Always.

Harry began moving his hips back and forth, throwing his head back, moaning Louis’ name.

“Harry, baby. Harry, we only have a few minutes before we get to the hotel.”

Harry looked to Louis and raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Challenge accepted.”

Harry turned towards the front of the limo. “Kai?” He could feel Louis’ tongue licking down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Louis’ hands moved from Harry’s hips to his ass.

“Yes Mr...I mean Harry. Did you need something?”

“Can you roll up the partition please?”

“Of course.” Kai looked in his rear view mirror towards the couple.

The last thing he saw before the partition closed completely was Harry getting on his knees in front of Louis.

Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Louis’ pants, sliding them down a little, freeing his dick which was hard and throbbing. Harry grabbed it, stroking it gently as Louis threw his head back against the seat. “Harry, oh baby, fuck.”

Harry leaned down and licked the tip, tasting the precome that had started leaking. He gripped the base as he licked down the length and then back up to the tip. “Fuck! Harry, please.”

He closed his mouth over the head and then slid his mouth down, taking Louis inch by inch, until his nose was flush with Louis’ stomach. “Fuck, fuck….fuck!”

Harry started bobbing up and down - slowly at first but then gradually picking up the pace. He could feel Louis’ fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp, resting on the back of his head and that’s when Harry pulled almost all of the way off before sinking back down, not giving Louis any time to collect himself.

“Don’t stop, baby. Feels so good.”

Harry looked up at Louis, whose head is back - he’s panting, moaning, grabbing the back of Harry’s hair. Harry could feel his own dick throbbing at the sight of Louis, the feel of Louis’ gripping his head, the taste of Louis in his mouth, the sounds coming from Louis. He reached inside his pants and grabbed his dick, stroking himself slowly.

Louis looked down at Harry, “I’m so close baby, don’t stop. Fuck, feels so good. You’re so good, look at you, always make me feel so good.”

Louis’ words of praise turned him on further and he continued bobbing up and down, stroking his dick faster as Louis’ moans increased in frequency and volume.

Their eyes are focused on the other’s - Louis watching as his dick disappears into Harry’s mouth. “Missed you so much, baby. Missed everything about you. Oooooh. That’s it. Fuck, Harry. Look at you, being so good. Always so good. Always make me….”

Louis’ voice trailed off as he held onto Harry’s head, coming down his throat. Harry pulled off and licked his lips.

“Fuck, Harry. God baby.”

“Was I good?”

“Baby, you are better than good.” Louis can see Harry’s hand in his pants, can see Harry begin to pant and knows that he’s getting close. Louis leaned over, meeting Harry’s lips, sliding his tongue inside. He moaned into Harry’s mouth at the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue.

Louis pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes. “Come for me baby.” He kissed down to Harry’s ear and began whispering. “Come for me, want to see you, hear you. You’re so good for me. Only me. Always for me. Always so good. Fuck. Look at you, baby. My beautiful baby.” Louis grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him as Harry’s body spasmed and he went silent.

Louis is the first to break their kiss. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Harry is silent for a moment, catching his breath. “I missed you. I really, really missed you.”

Louis pulled Harry up into his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as he leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Lou?” He asked. “Make sure we cross this one off the fuck it list.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
